Defiance: I Almost Prayed
"I Almost Prayed" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by Kevin Murphy. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, August 28th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. This is the finale episode for season two. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Patrick McMahon, A.C.E. - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn, CSC - Director of photography * Phoef Sutton - Consulting producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Co-producer * Anupam Nigam - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian Allen Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Alexander Wood - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on September 11th, 2014. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on December 11th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc three of the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by Universal Studios in Region 1 format (DVD) and Region free format (Blu-ray) on September 23rd, 2014. * This is the ninth episode of Defiance directed by Michael Nankin. It is his fifth episode from season two. He previously directed "All Things Must Pass". His next episode is the season three premiere, "The World We Seize". * This is the sixth episode of Defiance written by Kevin Murphy. It is his third episode from season two. He previously wrote "Painted from Memory". His next episode is the season three premiere, "The World We Seize". * This is the third appearance of Pilar McCawley. She appeared last in "All Things Must Pass". She appears next in "The World We Seize". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Viceroy Berto Mercado. He appeared last in "Slouching Towards Bethlehem". It is later revealed that Berto is killed by Votanis Collective raiders sometime in the following year. Niles Pottinger tells this to Amanda Rosewater in "Dead Air". There is also an implication that Niles may have murdered Mercado. * This is the thirteenth appearance of Niles Pottinger. It is his final appearance as Mayor of Defiance, Missouri. He appears next in "Dead Air". Cast notes * Hannah Chessman (Lev) is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because this episode is paired with "All Things Must Pass". * Kevin Shand (Raiga Suhon) is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because this episode is paired with "All Things Must Pass". * Tim Post (Giemo) is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because this episode is paired with "All Things Must Pass". * Peter Schoelier (Stondak Tiralo) is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because this episode is paired with "All Things Must Pass". * Monica Parker (Bailey Riggs) is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because this episode is paired with "All Things Must Pass". Allusions * Joshua Nolan invokes the phrase, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...". This line was first made popular by the character of Spock in the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * Datak Tarr's line about "dropping a whore from the top of the Gateway Arch" is a pointed reference to the death of Deirdre Lamb, whom Christie McCawley killed by pushing her out of the arch in self defense. This took place in "Doll Parts". * Reference is made to Kenya Rosewater in this episode. Kenya was the younger sister of Amanda Rosewater and the former proprietor of the NeedWant. She was murdered by Stahma Tarr in "Everything Is Broken" in season one. Quotes * Datak Tarr: Let us look to the future. One that would be... incomplete without the family together. * Christie McCawley: Our family? You mean the one you scarred and tried to drown? Are you aware of how much pain you've caused? * Datak Tarr: Well, it's not like I dropped a whore from the top of the Gateway Arch, now, is it? .... * Stahma Tarr: Our best hope is Rafe McCawley. He knows that woman. Knows where she might run. He'll be able to get inside her head. * Datak Tarr: Getting inside her head will be easier, once I've blown a large hole in it. .... * Rafe McCawley: So many ways to die in this new world. Hellbugs, wulokot fever. But a firing squad feels... * Jessica Rainer: Quaint?. * Rafe McCawley: Yeah, quaint. .... * Datak Tarr: The lights are beautiful. Do you suppose they bring death? * Stahma Tarr: Given the evil we've done and the people we've hurt, a blow struck from the heavens is better than we might have hoped for. * Datak Tarr: Always the optimist. .... * Niles Pottinger: Why don't you throw down the gun, and we settle this like men? * Joshua Nolan: No. * Niles Pottinger: Because you're a bully, and bullies don't care much for fair fights, do they? See also External Links * * * * * * * * "I Almost Prayed" at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:August, 2014/Episodes Category:Verified